


The Perfect Dream

by NATFreak



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NATFreak/pseuds/NATFreak
Summary: What would be the perfect birthday for you? For one ninja it would be...well you'll just have to read and find out. My first ever Naruto ff. Happy Birthday Naruto! Oneshot. NaruHina with small SasuSaku, NejiTen, and ShikaTema. Enjoy!





	The Perfect Dream

**Disclaimer:** Yeah if I owned Naruto I'd know how the story is going to end and whether or not he dies which he better not ;)

 

**A/N: I should have done a fanfic for Naruto a long time ago since he's like my favorite character besides Harry Potter. Oh well since I think that Naruto will end by summer at least and today is his birthday I decided to make a birthday fanfic for him since this is probably my last chance before it ends. Oh and sorry to people that already know me, I've been really busy and apologize for not updating. Anyway for the #1 unpredictable ninja on his birthday: Happy Birthday Naruto! Enjoy everyone!**

 

_The smell of smoking bacon and fried eggs wafted through the vast house, up the stairs, and through the open doorway of the bedroom. The bedroom was composed of a single bed was up against the opposite side of the room by a vast window divided in two. It peered out into the foggy world as the slowly rising sun peeked out over the horizon, sending streaks of pale pink and orange that licked the walls of the room. A small brown side table sat next to the other side of the bed with an assortment of scrolls and two pictures. One was of three kids with their teacher as one frowned at the other and the teacher trying to get them to smile unsuccessfully. Next to it was another picture of a tall blond man hugging a red-headed woman as they placed their hands on the shoulders of a young teeenage boy who looked just like his father, all smiling broadly._

_"Time to get up tebane!" called a woman's voice from down the hallway where the smell of breakfast originated. "Come on!"_

_A moaning figure tossed and turned under the blue covers on his bed._

_"Now tebane!" The red-headed woman from the photo appeared in the doorway. She wore a blue apron over a green shirt and blue jeans with a wooden spoon in one hand and a frying pan in the other. She walked over to the bed and pulled the covers off, revealing a sleeping blond teenager who laid sprawled out in a white baggy t-shirt and blue boxers. "Come on! Get up!"_

_"Meh, idonwannawaup." he mumbled incoherently as he shifted to his side away from his mother._

_The corner of her mouth twitched as the woman raised both her hands above her hand and banged the pan wildly with the spoon as she shouted at her son. "Get your ass up now tebane before I get it up for you!"_

_"Goddamn it Mom! I'm up! I'm up already dattebayo!" cried the boy annoyed as he placed both hands over his ears, sitting up straight on the bed. "What the hell was that for?"_

_"Well, when I tell ya ta get your ass up, you get your ass up." she answered him as she lowered her arms and walked to the door before turning around. "Breakfast's ready. Get dressed and come on out. And don't you dare go back to sleep tebane."_

_The son, who had been planning to go back to sleep, muttered darkly as he leapt off his bed, got dressed, and headed out of his room to the kitchen._

_"Surprise! Happy Birthday Naruto!" congratulated his parents who stood beside the round kitchen table in the middle of the room, the table was covered in presents. Naruto, momentarily stunned, grinned widely as he ran to his smiling parents, hugging them._

_"This is the best birthday I've ever had tebayo!" Naruto says happily._

_"Of course it is." His father says in a way that makes Naruto look up at him confused as his dad smiled down on him sadly. "It's your dream after all."_

 

~The Perfect Dream~

 

Naruto's clear blue eyes slowly opened as he stared up at his ceiling, a single tear slid down his cheek as he picked up the sound of the bedroom door opening a crack uncertainly. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the door was opened just a crack revealing a small blue eye peeping through. He grinned and sat up, hanging his legs over the side of the bed.

 

"You can come in, Hana. Come here." He called her with his bare arms stretched out to her. The door then opened widely as a 4 year old girl with long straight black hair and round blue eyes ran into the room, her pale blue dress flowing around her as she reached her father's arms and he lifted her onto his knee.

 

"Happy Birthday Daddy!" Hana sang, hugging Naruto tightly then sat back slightly, beaming. "Wait 'til you see what we got you daddy."

 

"Now Hana, don't ruin the surprise." came a chastising voice from the now fully opened bedroom door where a young woman with pale violet eyes and long straight black hair just like Hana's. She wore a light purple baggy shirt over her slowly showing baby bump and grey sweatpants. "You don't wanna spoil the surprise for Daddy on his birthday do you darling?"

 

"Oh, it's alright Hinata. She doesn't know any better yet." said Naruto as he disappeared from the bed and stood behind his wife, hugging her around her midsection, and placing a hand on her stomach. "So what is the surprise tebayo?"

 

"You'll find out after you get changed and come down for breakfast." she answered, glad that she had finally stopped stuttering around him a long time ago though she still blushed when he did things like this. He let go of her and she turned around smiling at him. "Hurry up kay? Come on Hana let's leave dad to get dressed."

 

"Okay Mommy." answered Hana as she left the room. Hinata made to follow her daughter, but Naruto suddenly grasped her wrist and pulled her gently back to him.

 

" What, no happy birthday for me?" he murmured into her hair.

 

"Well I didn't think just saying happy birthday would be enough." she whispered back.

 

"Well what else did you have in mind tebayo?" he asked curiously as she turned around to face him and reached up to kiss him softly as he responded then pulled back after a few moments. "You're right that's more than enough compared to just saying it."

 

"Well I'll still say it anyways. Happy Birthday Naruto." she said as she kissed him again for a few moments then walked to the doorway and turned around. "Hurry up before Hana comes yelling at you."

 

"I will." He laughed as he watched her leave then got dressed and went downstairs to be bombarded by a chorus 'surprise!' by all his friends. Smiling, though slightly stunned, he looked around at all his friends who had come to help celebrate his birthday: Sasuke and Sakura with their daughter Yuki, Shikamaru and Temari with their son Asuma, Neji and Tenten with their daughter Matsuri, Lee and Gaara, Tsunade, Kakashi, and Gai. They all swarmed him, clasping him on the back and congratulating him. Last was Hinata who he hugged tightly and whispered in her ears. "Thanks Hinata, this is the best birthday that I've ever had and it's not a dream."

 

Hinata smiled as she teared a little, knowing he had had a dream about his parents as she hugged him back. "Nope, this is real. Definitely real."

 

**A/N: Yay my first Naruto ff ever completed! So what did you guys think? I know I didn't describe the other children. I might in another story who knows. Oh and if you couldn't tell I love Kushina! She is amazing! Anyway hoped you liked it and one more shout out to my favorite ninja: Happy Birthday Uzumaki Naruto-kun!**


End file.
